A Sad Irony
by 177istaken
Summary: The point is, sex is safer.


1981

She is screaming his name.  
"Steeeven!"  
She is screaming for god.  
"Oh GOD! YESS!"  
She is practically begging for it.  
"Come on baby, harder..Oh god!"

Damn. He should really apologize to his neighbors.

* * *

He feels fer collapse on top of him, her breaths coming out in incoherent pants. Raven hair surrounds his face and all he can do is find her lips with his. After she calms down, she rolls over the bed beside him, covering her breasts with his warm blanket.

"I need something to drink," she tells him a second later.  
"Then get it yourself, Jackie," he tells her. She knows where everything insider his apartment is anyway. Plus, he is too worn and the bed is too comfortable. She rolls her eyes at him, but gets up anyway, and puts on his button down dress shirt on the floor. She frowns at it when she finds the top button missing, but smiles knowing she was the one who had ripped it off.

When she gets up, he is slightly disappointed at the fact that she had chosen to dress up. He had told her once that she was the prettiest when she was naked, but as usual , Jackie never did things for his benefit. It takes Hyde a moment to feel the sudden void of the space she once occupied. So when she heads of into the kitchen, he puts on an undershirt and follows her.

* * *

As she is pouring him a glass of wine, and herself water, she feels a pair of arms sneak up behind her and a soft kiss land on the base of her neck. She turns to Steven, giggles, and gives him his wine.  
When they move over to the table, she watches him sip. He is calm and quiet tonight and she wonders if she should maybe tell him.

_"Steven, I'm pregnant," she suddenly blurts._

A second. A minute.

"Get out,"  
  
She snaps out of her fantasy, or nightmare and looks up at him only to find him staring at her.

"So when are you gonna admit it?" he asks. This leaves her confused, and she starts getting nervous. Did he know about their unborn child?  
"Huh?" she asks.

"That you love me," he replies. Oh. She snorts at this but is honestly much more relieved that her cover wasn't blown. But then she sees the look of seriousness across his face.

"Excuse me?" she retorts. They have had this conversation before. But there is something about this night that makes her think differently.  
"Well, you're here like three days a week. We have sex. And you pour me wine. We sleep. Have more sex. And you make me lunch the next day," said Hyde as his eyebrows raised. "You love me,"

She laughs again but it's really starting to get on her nerves.  
"I'm here three days a week because you're my _friend_," Her answer dissapoints him, yet again. "I care about you,"  
It is his turn to laugh. She could be such a funny, funny girl sometimes.

"You can't handle me--is that it?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're only here three days a week because that's all you can take. It's ok doll, I understand. In fact, it's kind of a miracle that you're still walking."  
She snorts at this. "I believe I just handled you three times," Jackie retorts, not noticing his hand over hers. "And has it ever occurred to to you that I'm _only_ here three days a week because I'm left unsatisfied and sexually frustrated?"

He scowls at her. "Oh, I think you were more than satisfied doll," he tells her.

"What makes you think that?" asks.

"OH YES STEVEN, HARDER!" he mimics her cries. "GOD STEVEN!"  
She swats him for teasing her but can't help but giggle at the faces he is making. "Shut up," she tells him sheepishly.

"It's how the neighbors know my name, actually," he teases.

After all the mocking, there is silence between them. His wine is finished when she finally talks. He sees the look of concern on her face.  
"We're friends Steven," she assures him, her tone suddenly serious. "I mean, isn't that what you said? We're _friends _who _fuck_?"

It sounded strange coming out of her mouth. When had they started this again? Just a year ago, he was avoiding her, as she spent all her time with Fez.

"I just thought.." but he doesn't finish what he wants to say. Mostly just because he didn't know what to say. "Nevermind."

A whisper from her suddenly snaps him out of his thoughts.  
"I don't have the right to love you again," And she is right. She turns to look away from him, knowing he's wearing a disheartened expression. As much as he had hurt her, she took no pleasure in his pain. The same can't said for him though. And that is only _one _reason she can't be with him. You just couldn't forgive the person who decided to marry a stripper when...

Sometimes though...

She really misses...

The point is, sex is safer. What a sad irony. Although they aren't seeing any one else or having sex with anyone else except each other, love is just a _thing _they couldn't achieve again. Not with each other or anyone else. At least that's what she's figure.

She rubs her stomach again, and thinks of the child she is baring. The child that is, unmistakeably his. Sometimes, she hates him for making her body feel so good and she wonders why he is the only guy who innately knows what to do with her.

When he sighs and gets up and walks back to the bedroom, she follows him.

He is laying contently on his back, the blanket covering him waist down. She wonders what has him contemplating so deeply.

Hyde wants nothing more than to sleep now. He has a sleeping Jackie, still in his shirt, laying her pretty little head on his chest.

1:42 am, his clock reads.

"Steven?" he hears in soft whisper. Maybe, she couldn't sleep either.

"Mmh?"

She takes a deep breath before huffing it all out.  
"You know I can't be with someone who doesn't feel half the feelings I have for him. "  
It is true. He deserves to burn in hell for the anguish he caused her. He knows it. She knows it. She had given him so much that it almost killed her in the process.

Sure they all say that she's selfish, materialistic, abrasive, but when it came down to Steven, she'd always sacrifice.

His fingers stop brushing her hair and travel to her hips. He raises her so she is now straddling his lap.  
He looks at her, smirking, before asking, "Are you saying that if I told you I love you, you'd admit to it?"

She rolls her eyes, frustrated. She knew she shouldn't have admitted something so intimate with him. She had no right too, anyway. And now he's trapping her.

"Steven, no baby," she tells him. "It doesn't work that way. You can't trap me into saying you love just cause _you're _scared of admitting it,"

"Whoa there!" he warns her quickly. "When did I say that I love you?"  
She lets out a sigh of frustration and rolls off him in annoyance. What is she doing here, again? She pulls the blanket over her and faces away from him as she attempts to sleep.

She is so afraid of the man behind her that she has no idea what to do. Life isn't fair, she decides. The man who makes her feel the strangest of emotions, is the same man who is capable of crushing her heart. She doesn't want to care for him, but then again..she always has.

A second later, Jackie feels Hyde reach over her to turn the light lamp off on his dresser. But then he's back on his side of the bed. They are back to back now, both attempting to fall asleep.

When he is sure that she has fallen asleep, he turns to her. His hand makes their way to her chest, holding her tightly, as he rests his head on her shoulders. He smells his cologne on his shirt that she's wearing, and gives the base of neck a quick kiss.

What is it about this crazy girl that always has him drawn to her? His hold on her tightens as he plants another kiss on her ear.

"I love you," he whispers to Jackie's sleeping form. Or so he thought.

Why is it that no man makes her feel the way he does? How come no one else can measure up to him?  
She moves his his grasp from her chest to her stomach, where their unborn baby lies. He's so warm and she never feels as home as she does when they're like this. All the many fears she has seem to subside when inside his embrace.

"I love you too, Steven,"

_"To forgive it the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness." - Robert Muller_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**


End file.
